Fiarzki (Anthro/Neko/Furry/-taur)
Firazki is a race that encompasses most characters that would be classified as "Furry" by the internet community at large. If you have something more specific like a Minotaur, Naga, Centaur, or such, please seek the staff to have this descriptor changed, as its fine by us in most cases. History The Fiarzki predate humans by a significant amount of time, though it is hard to say just how far back that goes. According to their lore, first the old gods created animals. Many years passed and animals of all types grew and multiplied. Over these years, the old gods grew bored of the cyclical nature of animals. While they respected the balance to the world that the creatures brought, their lives became mundane for even the old god's interests and they desired something new. With the elves having proven to be a success, they took from the plehtora or existing animals, some more than others, and molded the Fiarzki's body frames after that proven race. But rather than make duplicates of that race, the Fiarzki were made to retain many of their animal charactersitics and abilities. Some transformations took better than others. It was a work in progress to begin with, resulting in such creatures as Centaurs that didn't quite take the way the old gods wanted. Theer were others too, such as the Naga and the Minotaur that went too far. Eventaully Over the years and after much interspecies mating (outside of Fiarzki/Fiarzki), the appearance of some Fiarzaki have been reduced to very minimal animal characteristics. But even then, its very hard to take the animal out of them. Habitat A Fiarzki's habitat varies widely. Certain ones will prefer forest living, others are more adept to swmaps or plains or mountains and so forth. Cities are no strangers to Fiarzki, but sometimes the exact geometry of them can leave them feeling a bit skiddish and unwelcomed. Abilities & Weaknesses Like their habitat, the abilities and weaknesses of the Frizaki widely vary depending on what animal they were molded from. Having a decent-to-good understanding of the animal will help you in your roleplay of the character. Notes Age Fiarzkis do not share an elf's longevity in most cases. Certain Fiarzkis may live longer than others, depending on the animal's natural life cycle from which they were molded. Height Only in unusual circumstances do Fiarzki's grow larger than 6' tall. One such circumstance, like most other things related to the Fiarzki, is depenant on the animal they were made from. Weight Varies, though they will very rarely exceede 300 lbs. Diet Carniverous, Herbavors, and omnivores, this race can have them all depending on what animal they come from. A wolf-type Fiarzki, for instance, probably wouldn't be happy as an herbavore. Breeding As it is in the wild, interspecies breeding between Fiarzkis doesn't workout all that well. That is to say, "Dog type/Dog type" will work out just perfectly. But "Dog type/Bird type" usuall won't. When it does, the offspring is always infertile. Breeding between races, however, is an entirely different story. Like Elves and Humans, the Fiarzki tend to have no trouble mating with just about any race. For them, it quite often only boils down to size. Category:Races